


Wounded Hounds

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys In Love and Lust, Butt Plugs, Community: wrestlingkink, Dean calls the shots and its a nice change, Dean takes care of his boys in his own way, Fingering, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Orgasms, Post HIAC, Prompt Fill, Roman and Seth lay back and enjoy all the attention, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, he tries alright, intercourse, mention of DP, which is a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Post HIAC - Roman and Seth are wounded and beat, but Dean is there to take care of his men the best way he can.Wrestlingkink2 Prompt - The utter concern dean/Seth had for roman when they got into the ring and after the match against baron is a key part of their relationship. Roman maybe the protector of the shield but even he on occasion needs protecting.Would love Seth taking on mum roll, then some soft smut. Seth giving roman oral while Dean plays with himself, maybe he watches his two pups mess around a little as well. Romans too hurt and Seth to exhausted for any full on smut so something a little lighter. Want ass play for Dean, lots of slutty needy ass play from a still very enthusiastic and energetic Dean. Feel free to add toys/nipple play.





	Wounded Hounds

“Okay, sit. Both of you. Take off your jackets and shoes. I’ll…I’ll go get some water I guess. And there are pain killers in my bag, I think we can use them. Where’s ice? Fuck, we forgot the ice! Why didn’t you remind me? Now what? Ughh…Forget it. Just..Do what I said. Sit.”

Roman and Seth watched Dean pointing towards the bed, rubbing at his head as he tried to think and formulate his plan for the night. The way he was bouncing on his feet and scratching at his collarbone, it was evident that Dean was roaming in foreign territory. It was kind of adorable to be honest. Dean trying to play the caretaker when usually he was the one always dying and Roman and Seth were to piece him back together. Strangely, tonight he was the least hurt out of the three. And that provided for some grade A entertainment.

Seth glanced in Roman’s direction as Dean took off towards the fridge that was placed in the far left corner of the room. Roman mouthed “Don’t laugh” and Seth lost it. He placed his hand over his mouth, covering the laugh erupting out of his lips by a fake pained moan. Dean quickly turned his face in Seth’s direction and came running towards him. He pushed Seth down on the bed, sitting on the space besides him as he helped Seth take off of his coat. “Take it easy. Do you need a, I dunno massage? I can do that…Or, I can go get some ice for you. Fuck, we should have brought the ice already! Stupid me.” Dean let out a little huff, a pout forming on his lips as he turned to look at Roman who had seated himself on the nearest couch. The big man tried to suppress the giggle that threatened to spill out of his lips, but the look on Dean’s face was just too much.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Roman, the pout on his lips turning into a full blown scowl. He felt the bed shaking slightly underneath him and he shifted his gaze towards his other boyfriend, finding Seth now laid back on the mattress and currently breaking into a fit of laughter of his own. Both men were no longer trying to conceal their amusement as the room filled with their giggles.

“Hey!” Dean slapped at Seth’s chest, trying to look all offended but failing. His boys were laughing and even though it was on his expense, Dean was happy to provide the amusement if that is what would take his boyfriends to loosen up after the tough night.

“You both are so rude. ‘s not that funny okay?” Dean tried to sound annoyed, but his voice rather came out sounding amused. Seth reached up to grab his neck, pulling him down against his chest as he nuzzled his face, still grinning. “’s plenty funny Baby Boy.”

Dean squirmed under Seth’s hold, twisting himself back up and sitting up straight. He rolled his eyes and let out a huff, looking back at Roman and poking his tongue out at the bigger man. “I CAN help. I have patched myself up plenty of times in the past. I am sure its not that hard. I am just a little out of my element here ya know?”

Seth and Roman both nodded, laughing again at the statement. Dean grinned himself, knowing well the situation was downright amusing for everyone involved. Roman beckoned him over, patting his lap as Dean stood up to walk towards his Samoan lover. Roman pulled him down on his lap, face pressing against Dean’s neck and licking the sensitive skin of his throat before he moved his lips against Dean’s and kissed him. Dean moaned in his mouth, arms wrapping up loosely around Roman’s neck. When Roman pulled away from his lips, his eyes were dark and slightly glazed over. “You wanna help Baby Boy? How bout you take care of us with a little sexy time. Me and Seth over there were really looking forward to fucking you together tonight. Neither of us are in any shape to do something too drastic, but we both can handle you. I am sure. What do you say Seth?” Roman looked towards Seth who had sat up at the edge of the bed. He looked over at Roman and Dean, licking his lips as he nodded and laughed a little. “Fuck yeah man. You know I am always up for that.”

Dean hummed a little, a small grin appearing on his face as he grind down on Roman’s lap. “Well, my ass does have healing powers. So I have been told. I wanna get you both off if that’s gonna make you feel better. But you guys aren’t fucking me. I don’t think either of you are in any shape to do that.” Dean raised his hand when Seth started to protest, taking a moment to think things through before his eyes lit up. “I got an idea. If you let me do all the work, just lay there and relax, I can ride you. Roman can have my mouth. I got some of my toys with me. I can open myself up on one of them. Let you guys watch. I am sure that would get you both going.”

Seth and Roman both groaned in unison at the picture Dean presented, nodding without hesitation at Dean’s suggestion. Usually it was a very hard task to make Seth sit back and let someone else set the pace. He needed to be in control, but for one night they could switch things up. With the way Seth had started to stroke his dick through his loose pants, Dean knew he wasn’t in any protesting mood. Roman was rubbing his hands all over Dean’s waist and hips, nuzzling his face against Dean’s jaw and nibbling at his skin every now and again. Dean held Roman’s face in his hands, looking into the deep brown eyes on his lover. “Let me go get the things we need. Both of you, get naked. Hurry up.” Roman let Dean go reluctantly, and both men moved around to get themselves free of their clothes as Dean went and grabbed his bag before disappearing in to the bathroom.

* * *

Dean gasped when Seth’s fingers brushed against the butt plug resting inside his ass. Seth and Roman were laid side by side on the huge bed, Dean sitting on top Seth as his hand continued to stroke Roman’s thick cock expertly. Roman grunted, pushing up into Dean’s fist as he felt himself getting lost with the friction. 

“Fuck Baby Boy…Come on, put your mouth on me. Wanna fuck that pretty face of yours. Come on Beautiful.” Roman sighed happily when Dean bent down to take his dick in his mouth, his lips stretching so beautifully around his length. Dean was slowly rocking his hips against Seth’s, rubbing their naked crotches together. Seth had a death grip on Dean’s hips, loud moans slipping out of his mouth like chants.

“Pull..Fuck, pull the plug out Seth. Wanna ride your dick. Fill me Baby.” Dean moaned out, momentarily replacing his mouth with his hand as he pulled his lips off of Roman’s cock. Seth groaned out, almost on the edge already because Dean had been grinding his ass for quite a while down on his aching dick. He brushed his fingers between Dean’s crack, grabbing the exposed edge and pulling the toy out of Dean’s hole. Dean whined at the sudden emptiness, but moaned out in contentment when Seth inserted two thick digits inside his wet ready hole. Roman guided Dean back on his cock, the smaller male taking the thick length back in his mouth easily. 

Dean whined loudly around Roman’s cock, Seth’s fingers stabbing his prostate as he increased his pace and fingered him roughly. Seth was panting harshly, his rock hard dick rubbing between Dean’s asscheeks.  “Fuck you are so loose. I bet you are all gaping down there…Opening yourself up on your little toys so we can use you any way we want..Fuck, our little cockslut. You are so pretty Baby. All for us to use and take our pleasure out of.” Seth growled out, pulling his fingers out and delivering a sharp slap on the meat of Dean’s ass. 

Roman listened to Seth's lust filled voice, the dirty talk helping him edge closer and closer towards his orgasm. Dean’s mouth felt too tight, too wet around his hard dick. He started thrusting his hips up, making Dean gag around him. Seth grabbed Dean’s ass in his hands, spreading him wide open before reaching down to grab his dick and press it against Dean’s hole. Both men let out loud groans of pleasure, Dean almost pulling his mouth off of Roman’s cock if it wasn’t for the grip Roman had on his head from where he held him over his hips.

“Fuck…Still so tight. I can fuck you for days. Your ass feel so good Baby.” Seth’s voice was hoarse, sweat covering his whole body as Dean’s tight heat surrounded his dick. He started thrusting up inside the tight ass of his lover, loving the way Dean writhed over him. He looked at Roman’s face, knowing well his bigger lover was close to his orgasm. Roman was holding onto Dean’s face, guiding his movements now as Dean took his hard dick down his throat happily, over and over again. 

Roman came with a gasp, spilling his seeds down Dean’s throat as his body thrashed on the mattress with the intensity of his orgasm. Dean swallowed down every bit of what Roman gave him, before sitting upright on Seth’s dick and breathing hard. He started moving his hips in circular motions, up and down, riding Seth in every way possible. Seth was squeezing the soft flesh of his ass in his hands, pulling his cheeks apart to brush his fingers against Dean’s stuffed hole. 

Roman came down from his high after a while, eyes opening up and watching his two lovers fucking wildly. Seth’s movements were getting erratic now, Dean was slamming down hard on Seth’s dick and it didn't take too long before Seth was filling him up with his seeds. Dean stroking his own cock to join his lover and spruting all over Seth's abdomen and his fist.

Seth moaned out, grinning as he kissed Dean’s head who had dropped down on his chest as soon as he came. Seth ran his hands all over Dean’s back, stroking his ass gently. Dean whimpered above him, whining when Seth pulled his soft dick out of his ass. Dean groaned when he felt Seth’s seeds spilling out of his ass and running down his thighs. Roman reached out, his fingers running through the mess Dean and Seth made. He licked his fingers and pulled Dean’s face towards his to kiss at his lips. “So good. So fucking good Baby Boy.”

Seth laughed from under him, pressing his lips against Dean’s shoulder. “Yeah. He’s perfect for us. I don’t need any medicine after that. Gonna sleep tight and happy.”

Dean laughed against Roman’s lips, bringing his face back to press his lips against Seth’s. Seth moaned into his mouth, eyes lazy and soft as they pulled back to look at each other. “I love you.”

Seth smiled back, pressing his lips against Dean’s temple as he returned the sentiment. They both let out frustrated groans when Roman reminded them they needed to clean up before falling asleep.


End file.
